1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable cage for handling animals. More specifically, the invention relates to a cage in which at least two sides are movable to restrain or limit the animal in at least two dimensions.
2. Background
Animal handlers such as veterinarians are in danger of serious injury when handling potentially dangerous animals. For instance, veterinarians provide medical attention, inoculations and hygienic care to canines, felines, and primates which involve close-quarter handling. As such, veterinarians are in constant danger of being bitten, clawed or otherwise attacked by the animal.
Attempts have been made to design a restraining cage that prohibit an animal's movement inside of the cage. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,441 and 5,441,016, issued to the inventor, Tod Allen Ricketts, disclose restraining cages. Such cages can be used to pin the sides of an animal between the movable and a stationary wall or to restrain specific portions of the animal such as its neck. Those arrangements allow a handler access to the animal in a manner safer than when the animal is unrestrained inside the cage.
Such restraining cages restrict the animal's movement in at least one dimension (e.g., from "side-to-side," also known as lateral). However, movement of the animal in other dimensions (e.g., "front-to-back," also known as the "linear" dimension, and "up-and-down," also known as the "vertical" dimension) may be possible. Animals that display aggressive or apprehensive behavior may use this freedom to harm themselves or their handlers.
Sedation may be a possible solution; but, the use of sedatives can have negative effects. Lifting the animal is another but that also has drawbacks. Thus, a need exists for an improved restraint cage design which can restrict an animal's movement within a cage in more than one dimension without lifting the animal.